<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabiscos by ShyGirlbutPerv4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517196">Rabiscos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGirlbutPerv4/pseuds/ShyGirlbutPerv4'>ShyGirlbutPerv4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGirlbutPerv4/pseuds/ShyGirlbutPerv4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Há uma relação de amor e ódio consigo mesmo. Então tem a banda. A psicóloga. E as bizarras energias da alma</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Estava acordado. Estava acordando para o dia, para vida apenas para sentir o cheiro do homem loiro e alto</p><p>-Precisamos conversar</p><p>Calou-se. Acendeu um cigarro</p><p>-Não</p><p>Deixou-se levar em silêncio. Silêncio</p><p>-Agora não?</p><p>-Sim, talvez. Não sei</p><p>Tinha uma expressão zombeteira. Mas há qualquer coisa de dilacerado naqueles olhos. Muito pálido dentro da roupa escura. Rugas. Tinha vontade de esmurrar aquela figura espichada, de cabelos pretos e escorridos</p><p>--oo--</p><p>-O que há?</p><p>Cansara de lutar, queria se fazer agora uma coisa pequena, uma coisa miserável que inspirasse piedade. Os cabelos avermelhados soltos até os ombros. Quando abriu a boca e deu o bote</p><p>-E então? Tem ódio dele também?</p><p>Uma expressão terna suavizou-lhe a dureza do rosto cavado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos</p><p>-Você não precisa de pílulas?</p><p>-Que pílulas?</p><p>-Essas pra acalmar Encolheu os ombros. Olhou-o desmoradamente Inesperadamente. O rosto parecia mais pálido e mais frio o brilho dos olhos. Falou em voz baixa, entre os dentes.</p><p>-Vou fazer café</p><p>Pôs-se um enrolar no dedo um anel de cabelo</p><p>-Estamos sempre dizendo adeus, não é?</p><p>Existia, isto sim, a música no ar. Nas horas nobres deitava no chão, cruzava as mãos debaixo da cabeça e ficava olhando.</p><p>--- oo---</p><p>-NUNCA ouvi todas as musicas que disse que ouvi.</p><p>Olhou pensativamente a unha do polegar roída até à carne</p><p>-Mas você ouviu algumas? Você ama tocar guitarra</p><p>-Sim, sim! As clássicas</p><p>-Quais?</p><p>-Jimi Hendrix!</p><p>-Gênio, gênio</p><p>-Beatles</p><p>-Clássico, é claro</p><p>-Ramones, Sex Pistols ...</p><p>Tapou a boca para conter os soluços. Maldito cigarro, maldito café</p><p>- Depois passei a escutar esporadicamente</p><p>-Entendo</p><p>Ela finge que não se importa, mas está com vontade de esganar</p><p>-Quero continuar. Sou obrigado a continuar. Sinto-me corajoso até encontrar algo que não quero escutar</p><p>-Coragem e covardia são como dois lados de uma mesma moeda</p><p>-Acho que sim</p><p>- Então use a intuição, o instinto</p><p>-Eu não entendo de intuição</p><p>- Ir se obedecendo. Vá se seguindo, mesmo sem saber ao que levará</p><p>- Como agora?</p><p>-Sim, como agora </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Axl subiu precipitadamente a escada e trancou-se no banheiro. Encostou-se à parede e pôs-se um roer como unhas, E afastou-a com o indicador. Nesse instante fixou o olhar na unha roída até a carne</p><p>-Isbell, pode entrar</p><p>- Como você adivinhou?</p><p>- Você é intrometido, às vezes</p><p>- Achava que era pequeno igual uma formiga</p><p>- Pode ser, mas formigas são pequenas porque são pequenas</p><p>- Onde está a outra? Perguntou erguendo do chão uma presilha</p><p>- Perdi</p><p>- Então você vai de fita?</p><p>- Não, essa fita, não! Meu cabelo é liso igual uma cachoeira</p><p>- Quero ver se faço alguns cachos nele ?</p><p>- Você sabe que daqui não sai cacho nenhum, querido</p><p>   Mãos delicadas, parece porcelana.</p><p>- Você está molhando minha cabeça à toa!</p><p>  Grossas lágrimas correram dos olhos de Axl</p><p>- Eu chamo Slash</p><p>- Slash? Ele tem os mais belos caracóis na cabeça!</p><p>-Sim, mas você tem os cabelos mais vivos que eu já vi. São lindos e, são seus. Asas de borboletas!</p><p> - Sei, sei. Vou voar! - Encolheu os ombros</p><p>Deixou-se ainda beijar na bochecha redonda e em seguida fugiu correndo. A porta do banheira estava apenas entreaberta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acordei. Estava escuro. Tropeço no macio, desabo em cima dessa coisa, ah! meu Pai!</p><p>Está bem, querida.  Axl pensou. Ele era das palavras doces se você pensasse nas extremidades. Irritado nos dias de calor. Carente nos dias de inverno</p><p>‘’Hey! Hey! Você não pode ficar aqui!’’</p><p>Se ele não poderia ficar ali. Onde ele poderia ficar? Tudo bem, ele apenas se levantou</p><p>— Eu ia jogar tudo no lixo, mas se você se interessa pode ficar com ele</p><p>Ele ficou pensativa. Começou a tremer de frio. Pegou a bandana das mãos do velho. Sacudia a cabeça. Começou a rir e tanto que se o chão não estivesse ocupado, rolaria por ali de tanto rir.</p><p>— Acabei dormindo em cima da mesa, estava exausto</p><p>- Está falando sério? Estamos bêbados.</p><p>-Bêbados e cansados. Boa noite</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>